


forgiveness

by jonphaedrus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PROBABLY NOT CANON WHOOSP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been so long. It’s been too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> guess who isnt up to date on the movies? me. guess who doesnt give a shit? ME. (PAINED LAUGHER) (DISTORTED DISTANT SOBBING)
> 
> just pretend this is somewhere in the middle in that part where charles miraculously comes back and soMEHOW ERIK DOESNT TOTALLY FLIP HIS SHIT??? HOW???? MAYBE HE DID AND I JUST HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE WHO CARES

Erik sinks down to his knees, pain in his eyes. His hands are shaking. There are tears in his eyes. It’s been so long. It’s been too long.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers. His voice cracks. He stares at Charles. His shoulders slump. “Charles. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Charles is crying. He knows he is crying. He wants to hold Erik, but instead he reaches out his hands.

Erik takes them. His fingers shake. He bows his head. The quiet sound of his tears, dripping onto the concrete, is loud in the silence.

“I’m so sorry.” He can barely speak. “Charles…”

“It’s all right,” Charles tells him, and lets go of his hands. He brushes his fingers through Erik’s hair, and he leans forward, presses his face against Charles’ knee, and shakes. “I forgave you so, so long ago.”

Erik shudders, and holds onto him like he might break, shatter, stop being there. It’s enough. It’s enough. It’s always been enough.


End file.
